cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
1367 DR
* Zaranda Star garners support from a number of cities and people of Tethyr, leading to the beginning of the Reclamation Wars. * Hammer: The Hall of Seven Swords in Memnon is destroyed in the midst of a spellbattle between two archmages when both claim rulership of Tethyr. Neither archmage is slain but their day-long battle forces many to flee the city. * Alturiak: A Red Wizard serving Dmitra Flass causes a minor rebellion against Thayans in Mulmaster. Thayans are attacked and after a rumor spreads about the old temple to Waukeen being converted to Thayan worship of Kossuth, an attempt is made to burn the building down. When city crossbowmen and wizards fire upon the citizens involved, a riot erupts. Up to 1000 people are killed and a two month curfew is enacted. * Tarsakh: Drow attack the city of Assam and although they are successfully repelled, heavy losses are taken. Nearby realms prepare for a drow invasion. * Kythorn: Zhent woodcutters are attacked by satyrs and centaurs. The Zhentilar put the nonhumans down with minimal losses. * Eleasias: The settlements surrounding Schamedar rise up in rebellion against Shond Tharovin. The leaders of the small settlements around the city start calling themselves the Seven Satraps and vow to defeat Tharovin’s evil. Monsters, widely believed to have been summoned by Tharovin, begin raiding the area, keeping local adventurers busy. * Eleint: The four occupying forces of Scardale come into increasingly frequent conflict, mostly between the Cormyreans and the Sembians, who are confined to their barracks by the Dalelands and Zhent troops. * Uktar: The orc horde of King Greneire finally breaches the defenses of the Citadel of Many Arrows. Greneire's 150,000 are defeated by Obould's 40,000 and Obould slays Greneire in single combat. * An allied army of Clan Warcrown dwarves and Silverymoon soldiers assault the orcs and seize back control of the Citadel of Many Arrows, restoring it's name of Citadel Felbarr. They surprise the exhausted and battered orcs, driving them away from the Citadel. King Obould is not among the orc dead. * Schamedar is put under siege. The Living Gem bombards the assailants with magic and absorbs the life energies of anyone who tries to break it. Shond Tharovin is nowhere to be found. * Factions of rurally based priests of Bhaal who still venerate the dead god clash with factions of city-based priests who worship Iyachtu Xvim or Cyric above him. The fighting stops when the rural priests lose their divine magic and are forced to convert to one of the newer churches. * A rogue pirate fleet led by the "Black Admiral" (actually Hlaavin of the Unseen) is destroyed when it attempts to cripple Waterdeep's trade fleet. * A major earthquake devastates the city of Eltabbar in Thay, following the release of the demon lord Eltab. * Hammer: The Spotted Plague wracks Iriaebor. The fact that it struck in winter alarms authorities who link it to tattooed men and women seen in the city only scant weeks before the outbreak. They are suspected to have been followers of Talona. * Mirtul: Melvaunt experiences extremely cold weather in direct contrast to the warm spring in neighboring Thentia. The machinations of Auril are suspected even though her worship is taboo in the city. * Eleasias: The fishing nets of Luskan haul in an oily-black monster resembling a dragon. After it eats a fisherman it is quickly slain but strange carrion bats begin to devour the corpse before it can be studied. A plague breaks out in the city that is blamed on the creature’s presence. * Marpenoth: A featherlung plague strikes Procampur. Hundreds die in the poor district and other districts are blamed for its spread due to their slow reaction. It was spread further when the afflicted traveled to the temples of Helm and Torm to be cured, so a cleric of Lliira and a cleric of Tymora ventured into the poor district to set up a shrine. Those two are reprimanded by the Thultyrl for their actions, despite the fact that they obviously prevented it spreading further. A mob forms, accusing a sailor from Prespur (a pirate) of being a priestess of Talona because of her tattoos and they lynch her. * Uktar: Chessenta experiences an especially bountiful harvest. Chessentan merchants ply the entire Sea of Fallen Stars and even attempt a dangerous trek to the Lake of Steam to sell their crops at bargain prices before they spoil. A small army accompanies this latter group across the Shaar to repel repeated brigand attacks. * The autumn frost comes early to the forest of Cormanthor and the lack of food north of Highmoon causes the leucrotta to turn on the halflings of Casckel village, eating them all. * Nightal: The cold of winter is particularly harsh in most of the Silver Marches. However, green snow falls for two days over Silverymoon and Everlund. It disappears quickly and in its place every fruit-producing plant within two days ride provides a bountiful harvest. * Ches: Cyricists in Zhentil Keep begin recruiting and kidnapping scribes in the Moonsea region. * Flamerule: Shond Tharovin espouses the worship of the Living Gem as a god. Priests of the artefact wear rainbow-colored robes and work begins on a temple in front of the vizier’s palace. Other cities in Calimshan generally view Shond as a madman. * Marpenoth: The Iron Throne is banished from Cormyr after it is reported that they hired assassins to kill the owners of a rival Archendale-based company. The Iron Throne attempts to appeal against the decision, claiming the report as baseless libel. * Nightal: The Knights of the Flying Hunt raid the Nelanther Isles. No pirate attacks are reported for a while afterward but several smoking, adrift, and deserted ships are reported off the coast of Calimshan. Paranoia grips the Lands of Intrigue as, although they laud the knights for the destruction of pirates, they wonder what would happen if they attacked the mainland. Halruaan skyships are seen heading in the direction of Nimbral. * The demon lord Eltab is released from his centuries of imprisonment beneath the city of Eltabbar in Thay. Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy, who released the demon, plots to bind Eltab to his service, but his plans are foiled. Eltab escapes to a demoncyst under Thaymount. * Aeron Morieth takes the title of the Stormwalker of the Maerchwood in Chessenta. * In Halruaa, an old friend of Pryce Covington is murdered. Suspected of the crime, and mistaken for the famed mage Darlington Blade, Pryce must also investigate the matter. * The victorious dwarves rename the retaken Citadel of Many Arrows as Felbarr, its original dwarven name, and King Emerus Warcrown takes the throne. They appeal for more dwarves to join them. * Hammer: Myrmeen Lhal refuses to allow the building of a temple to Helm within Arabel. When the Helmites offer to guard against the wild magic of the nearby Helmlands in exchange, she turns them out of the city, citing the fact that if not for their god, the Helmlands wouldn’t exist. * Ches: The Neverwintan archmage Rahalaglingalade creates the sphere of summer. He is attacked by Calishite assassins (most notably Thyruin of the White Flowers who having failed now roams the North) and kidnappers from several realms. The Lords' Alliance provides a roster of adventurers to act as bodyguards against further attempts on his life. * Tarsakh: After Cormyrian forces from High Horn begin raiding the Tunlands in response to increases in bandit activity, Warlord Thaalim Torchtower vows revenge against Azoun IV when Thaalim’s youngest son is killed. * Zaranda Star is betrayed by one of her own companions while in Ithmong and is imprisoned beneath Zazesspur. * Mirtul: Shond Tharovin discovers the Living Gem in the Forest of Mir. He parades it around Schamedar. * Zaranda Star emerges triumphantly from captivity after she and her companions slew The One Below and its fiendish minion. She is declared queen by popular demand and eventually accepts the title after much consultation with local lords. * King Ghellin of Tethyamar contracts a deadly wasting disease at his refuge in the Far Hills. His condition spurs his peers to hasten their attempt at retaking the king’s realm. * Kythorn: The deepspawn known as Clusterfang becomes an agent of the Twisted Rune when the Rune’s original deepspawn known as The One Below is killed by Zaranda Star underneath Zazesspur. * Flamerule: Fzoul Chembryl orders the deaths of fifty-three ‘unrepentant heretics’ in Zhentil Keep. * Eleint: The archmage Yoond Salshymmyr curses Shond Tharovin, turning him into a creature much like a gibbering mouther. Yoond is found transformed into sphere of detached bones that spit fire and lightning shortly afterward. In response to their leader's transformation, the agitated rainbow priests of the Living Gem begin killing people at random, shouting "The Gem lives!" as conformation that they will endure. * Marpenoth: Shond Tharovin, now trapped in the form of a monster retreats into Schamedar’s sewers after being repeatedly attacked by citizens. Reportedly still able to wield magic, or at least magic items, he evades death while his rainbow priests struggle to keep everyone in line. The Seven Satraps begin to organize concerted attacks on the priesthood while the rainbow priests attempt to reinforce Schamedar’s fortifications. * A Red Wizard named Rooltasz Tesurpar develops an awesome killing spell he calls the red wind and uses it to completely annihilate two villages (both of which were ruled by his rivals). Several zulkirs demand that he turn over the spell and three Red Wizards are killed trying to steal it but Rooltasz seems to go into hiding after a spell battle. Lands surrounding Thay worry that Rooltasz may misuse the spell or, worse, that the spell does wind up in the hands of the zulkirs. * In spring, the Simbul of Aglarond disappears without explanation, and some think her dead. Many of Aglarond's councilors start to maneuver for control, each attempting to be accepted as a new ruler through acclamation. However, the Simbul returns three months later, and institutes arrangements by which the council would be notified of her death. * Uktar: Mongo, Blood of Ghellin gains access to Ironfang Keep and meets its inhabitants. He is next seen, beaten, at the Dragon's Jaws tavern in Suzail. He claims Ironfang is full of fiends who chant the names of those who are about to die in an effort to prevent the world from ending. Delirious, he is put to bed but the next morning, his remains are splattered about his room though there is no evidence of violence. * Uktar: The Night of Pirates. Nelanther Isles pirate-lord Elro Starankh and crews from three ships descend upon the Heartflame festhall in the Dock Ward of Waterdeep and offer its proprietress, Nauloene Tharantra, twenty dragons a head and 10,000 dragons to each working girl willing to wed one of the pirates. Nearly all accept the offer. During the wild celebration that follows, the Heartflame is torched and severely damaged. * Nightal: A mage observing the situation in Schamedar reports that Shond Tharovin has escaped into the sea, heading north and west. He claims that Tharovin can now shift between his human and his gibbering mouther form (which he can travel underwater in) and has devised a spell that can track him whenever he is human. * Brenth Stoutshield, until recently an officer of Arvoreen’s Marchers, discovers a trove of gems while exploring the ruins of Xandar. He puts his newfound wealth toward building the Citadel of the Banner Raised Anew across the river from the village of Zinner. * King Mith of Iltkazar, due to wake from his Great Sleep as he had done since he took rulership of the Mithral Kingdom, fails to do so. Though his subjects do not know this, his astral form has been stolen by Tiamat, in whose clutches he remains imprisoned for a full century. * Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri arrive in the Bloodstone Lands. * All Waterdeep is shocked when Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun reveals himself as a Masked Lord of Waterdeep, then resigns from his position. * Shoundra Stargleam becomes Sceptrana of Mirabar and governs the city in concert with Marchion Elastul Raurym and the Council of Sparkling Stones. * In the Hordelands, the Tuigan establish Kourmira, capital of Yaïmmunahar. * Kythorn: Shond Tharovin uses the Living Gem to make himself vizier of Schamedar. He displays his might to his citizens by displaying his magical murder of the former vizier via a scrying mirror and demands their obedience. * Eleasias: High Queen Alicia Kendrick appeals to the Lords of Waterdeep to allow her to establish a Moonshae embassy in the city. The move is hailed as a splendid one and an official royal visit is planned for Ches of 1368 DR. * A road is completed between Mulsantir and Tinner in Thesk. * Daring pirates of the Inner Sea venture beneath the waves to the Hmur Plateau in search of treasure. They rob a dragon turtle of its riches, and many pay for it with their lives, though the survivors carry away magical treasures. * Alturiak: A group of drow, at least forty strong, attack a caravan west of Priapurl. Several adventuring bands begin a search for the group and demand for caravan guards increases threefold. * Mirtul: Drow are spotted on the streets of Calaunt. Coupled with the slaughter of a local adventuring band, the Ladies of the Green Shield, and strange activity at the city docks at night, assumptions are made about a secret alliance with the dark elves. * Kythorn: A two-headed flying wyvern-like creature is claimed to have attacked a hunting expedition from Arrabar in the Chondalwood. No such creature has ever been recorded as being seen before. * Flamerule: A beverage called Ice Wine appears in the markets of Selgaunt. Its discoverer, Ghalivar Braceltar claims that it is remorhaz milk. Sages scoff at such a claim but the drink becomes incredibly popular in Sembia, selling for one gold piece per bottle. Interest begins to grow in other Sea of Fallen Stars ports. * Eleint: A magical vortex sucks up Castle Spulzeer in Tethyr, leaving only a hole in the ground. * Many are found dead in Westgate, locked in vaults or crammed into chests and other containers. A sage suspects lock lurkers have been introduced into the city’s coinage while others suspect a drow plot or wizard's curse. Paranoia is rampant. * An adventurer kills a giant wolf spider of singularly remarkable size that glows yellow even after death in the woods south of Shadowdale. He trades it to Jhaele Silvermane of the Old Skull Inn who hangs it as a trophy. It is nicknamed "Otto". * Uktar: After repeated pranks involving "Otto" the wolf spider being thrown into various people’s bedrooms (and on top of Elminster!) Lord Mourngrym seizes the corpse to display in the Twisted Tower, where hopefully the young and the stupid won't be tempted to take it. * Nightal: A creature with the head of a serpent and the body of a giant raven comes out of the Helmlands just after the Feast of the Moon to swoop over Arabel. It destroys a warehouse before crashing into the city streets, apparently taken down by a magical attack. No one claims the kill as theirs. * After a unicorn is spotted by the road south of Waterdeep, arguments ensue between a priest of Mielikki and a priest of Lurue over which god is responsible for its appearance. A party of adventurers devoted to Lurue slay three bands of raiding orcs and a priest of Malar in celebration before a druid in Daggerford claims the unicorn is his friend who fell afoul of a warding spell and appeals to mages to dispel the effects. Some faithful continue to decry the druid as "old and crazy", leading to continued debate. * Construction ends on the Spirit Soaring, a temple dedicated to Oghma and Deneir in the Snowflake Mountains. * The Harpell family completes construction on a trade road from Longsaddle to Nesmé. They hire mercenaries from Neverwinter, Mirabar, and Waterdeep to patrol it. * This year is known as the Year of Unmasking in the Black Chronology. * The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) boxed set covers up to the end of this year. ;Accessories/Adventures * Nightal: ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' (2nd edition) (revised) *''The Dalelands *Arabian Adventures *Land of Fate *Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix *Golden Voyages *City of Delights *Assassin Mountain *A Dozen and One Adventures *Secrets of the Lamp *Ruined Kingdoms *Cities of Bone *Corsairs of the Great Sea *Caravans *The Complete Sha'ir's Handbook *Reunion ;Novels * ''Evermeet: Island of Elves prologue. * Murder in Cormyr * Murder in Halruaa * Once Around the Realms *''War in Tethyr'' ends ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons II ** 21 Marpenoth: The Road Home * Realms of Infamy ** Thieves' Honor * Realms of Magic ** Thieves' Reward * Realms of Shadow ** That Curious Sword * Realms of the Underdark ** At the Publishing House ** Back at the Publishing House Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}